Another Mihap Outside The Era
by Mulan Ayano
Summary: Inuyasha and the crew wants to go outside the feudal era for vacation and some freaky things occur. Find out what happens? Please Read&Review!


**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's alittle story of how Inuyasha get's himself into something! I know this don't sound interesting, mostly because the way I write my summary, although it doesn't make sense, but once you'll read it, it's all good! Please Read & Review! Appreciation will be returned! I don't own Inuyasha, if I did it'll be shit! Sorry, hope you'll enjoy!**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: Good Day!**

* * *

Today was a good day; sun shining brightly, birds chirping in a rhythmic tune, and the best thing aboutit was that there were no demons terrorizing any villages what so ever. The day felt as if it was a miracle, but not for Inuyasha and his companions. Since the days went by without catacylsm, they haven't eaten for a week. The sun gave them sun burn, their legs were weakening, and they were highly exhausted, with the exception of Kagome. She felt great from the cool breeze, the sight of the sun, and thinking of the good luck that was brought upon the people during the past week. Miroku suddenly made a faint sound before collasping on the ground from the unbearable heat. Sango gasped and quickly ran near Miroku, wrapped his arm around her neck and her arm around his waist. "Miroku! Are you okay," she asked in concern, he slowly turned his sweaty head with drowsy looking eyes towards her. "I'm...o-k-k-k-kay," he said between pants almost choking out. Inuyasha and the others were just staring at him, Kagome just noticed that no one was helping out. 

"Well don't just stand there help," out of nowhere she just nearly yelled at Inuyasha commanding him to help. He shrieked and went over to take his other arm around his neck. Shippou shook his head while laying on Kagome's head. "Inuyasha, lazy thing, can't live without him," he said in a low tone. "What was that Shippou," he grinned at Shippou.

Shippou gave a sweatdrop from the back of his head smiling nervously and scratching the head. "Uh...nothing," he said sweating from Inuyasha and the heat. A couple of hours later, they were walking, Miroku was back on his feet, Shippou was sleeping along with Kirara in Kagome's arms, and Inuyasha was crawling on his knees. He couldn't stand the heat or the hunger. They stopped by the tree so they could rest. "C'mon what's wrong," Kagome asked why everyone was tired. She was the only one giving herself excercise.

"We've been starved for almost a week," Miroku complained laid against the tree holding his growling stomach.

"He's right, We don't have food in our stomachs. Kagome since your mom's a great cook--"

"A DAMN GOOD ONE," Inuyasha loomed out in front Sango interrupting what she was going to say. Sango gave him a dirty look, which caused him to look at her with wide eyes, and hitted him on the head with her boomerang.

"What the fuck was that for, I'm not Miroku," he angrily shouted with the red bump on his head.

"In that case, SIT BOY!"

The beads controlled his body to smash against the ground. After the grass was smushed with dirt, Inuyasha's body was smoking. "Bitch," Inuyasha groaned in pain. He said it lowly for Kagome not to hear. Before he was going to get up, he saw her face in deep raspberry red and steam come out of her ears, which made him whimper. "What disrespect," said Miroku who looked at Sango whose looking at the conflict.

"I agree," saids Shippou, who has just awoke from the bang. Then Kagome was doing that 'SIT' thing again.

"What a idiot," Shippou commented. Inuyasha got up quickly infront of Shippou's face.

"I'm starting to get tired of your smart ass Shippou!"

"Me?"

"Yeah!"

"You're the one whose stubborn and disrespectful"

"You know what Shippou," Inuyasha lifted him up by the tail.

"Hey what are you doing," Shippou shaked tried to get himself untangled.

"If you keep talking shit, I'm gonna beat your ass like your father use to," Inuyasha yelled.

"That's enough you two," Kagome demanded them to stop.

"Hmph, that's not fair I got my taste of medicine, since he's talking tough why don't you give him the same treatment," Inuyasha gave Kagome his tail, hanging him. "What am I suppose to do," Kagome asked. Inuyasha growled, sighed, then said "What do you expect smack his little buns". Kagome held out one hand in position, shaking in nerves, big sweatdrops, "Beat his ass," Inuyasha repeated over and over, but her hand was kept shaking. Before she could smack it, Shippou turned around, eyes glistening in fake tears, lips poked out like a dog, and giving her the cute face.

"Aw,he looks adorable," saids Sango.

"Yeah, that could be our child," Miroku said putting an arm around her shoulder, which made her blush.

"Don't tell me you'll fall for this shit!"

"Inuyasha how could you be so mean to Shippou, he's innocent," Kagome said, while Shippou stuck his tongue out.

"What the--(growl)," Inuyasha walked over to Shippou and gave him a mean look.

"You better be lucky that you're safe, you little smart allick," Inuyasha saids.

"Okay what were you saying Sango," Kagome wanted to finish the conversation.

"As I was saying, since we're nearby the well, how 'bout you fix us some food," Sango suggested.

"Ha! That reminds me, I told my mother about you, Miroku, and Shippou, and she's been wanting to meet you guys" the thought came to Kagome's mind. Sango and Miroku looked at eachother. "Sounds like a good idea," Sango said.

"Can't wait to eat noodles," Shippou hoped. Inuyasha glared at him and gave him a feral grin and a vicious growl, telling him to get away from his food once they get there. "I can't wait to see the lovely ladies in your world Kagome," Miroku said in a smile. Sango growled and hitted him on the head. "OK, let's go," Kagome said. They jumped through the well all on Inuyasha's back and now they're at the real world.

* * *

**BSA: So how was this chapter? Was it good?Averege or--(Kagome looms in front of me)**

**Kagome:Or bad? Please don't thinks it's bad?**

**BSA: Hold up! Who asked you!**

**Kagome: I thought I would have a good view to the people.**

**BSA: You're in a story, readers see words, not vision of people, dumbass!(hits her on the head with Sango's boomerang) Oh, sorry was it good, average or bad?**

**Inuyasha: Either of the individual, please review!**

**BSA: I was gonna say that bitch!**

**Miroku: Need review! NEED REVIEWS!**

**BSA: Be desperate all you want Miroku, but seriously I need reviews.**

**Shippou:(dog eyes) Please, pl-please REVIEW!**

**BSA:I wouldreally appreciate it if you do!**

**Sango: And we thank you for reading the story!**

**BSA: Thank you!**

**Kirara: MEOW(nodds head up and down)MEOW!**

**BSA:See what happens on upcoming chapter.****Thanks for reading!**


End file.
